Vampyres of Hollywood series
Vampyres of Hollywood series by Adrienne Barbeau Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview BOOK ONE—Vampyres of Hollywood: Hollywood: three gruesome deaths within two weeks and every one of them a major star. Tinseltown’s biggest names are turning up dead and the only thing they have in common, aside from box-office grosses, is their connection to the seductive scream queen, Ovsanna Moore. Moore is the head of Anticipation Studios. She’s the writer and star of seventeen blockbuster horror films, several less than successful ones, and a few that went straight to DVD. She’s also a 450-year-old vampyre. Beverly Hills Police Detective Peter King knows a lot about the City of Angels, but he doesn’t know that most of the A-listers in town are vampires. Or that powerful siren Ovsanna Moore is the CEO of their clan. Moore and King may be from opposite sides of the Hollywood Hills, but both have something to gain by stopping the killer who the tabloids have dubbed the Cinema Slayer. Ovsanna must protect her vampire legacy and her production schedule, while King just wants to keep his Beverly Hills beat as blood-free as possible. When the horror queen and the hunky cop form an unholy alliance, sparks fly and so do the creatures of the night. ~ vampyres of hollywood | adrienne barbeau. BOOK TWO—Love Bites: Ovsanna Moore is a gorgeous Hollywood scream queen with a secret no plastic surgeon can rival: she’s a 450-year-old vampyre. So when Beverly Hills Detective Peter King discovers that Ovsanna’s pearly whites are really fangs, instead of grabbing garlic and a wooden stake, he asks her out. And a romantic Christmas Eve turns into a holiday of horror. First there’s the werewolf attack, then the mutilated body at the Sportsmen’s Lodge, and finally, Orson Welles and Mary Pickford in a rat disguise and a Cyndi Lauper costume. And it doesn’t help that Ovsanna’s personal assistant and sometimes lover, Maral, will do anything to get Peter out of the picture. Peter and Ovsanna end up fighting for their love affair and their lives. Ovsanna enlists her clan, the Vampyres of Hollywood, to help battle a menagerie of supernatural beasts straight out of Alien Vs. Predator. This isn’t a box-office ratings war, it’s a fight to the death. ~ love bites | adrienne barbeau Books in Series # Vampyres of Hollywood (2008) with Michael Scott # Love Bites (2010) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building SETTING: * Hollywood 1940's Places: * Ireland * London * West Hollywood * Paris * New York * Palm Springs * Anticipation Studios * Europe * Louisiana * Solgar * Japan * Malibu * Adelaide * Bengal * Montecito * Silver Lake THE SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS: Vampires, werewolves, "menagerie of supernatural beasts straight out of Alien Vs. Predator" WORLD: In this world, many film stars are vampyres, and many undead film stars belong to the Vampyres of Hollywood, a clan headed by Ovsanna Moore, a 450-year-old vampyre. As the first vamp to settle in Hollywood, Ovsanna is the legal owner, or Chatelaine, of the city, and all vamps who live there must pay fealty to her. Ovsanna is also known as the "Scream Queen," a title earned through her many performances in low-budget horror movies. She is now the head of Anticipation Studios. ~ Fangfiction Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE — Vampyres of Hollywood: Hollywood, California: three gruesome deaths within two weeks and every one of them a major star - an Oscar winner, an ingénue, and an action hero. A serial killer is working through the Hollywood A-list and celebrities are running scared. Each crime scene is worthy of a classic horror movie, and all three victims share a connection to the powerful scream queen, Ovsanna Moore. The stunning and formidable Moore is the legendary head of a Hollywood studio, as well as the writer and star of seventeen blockbuster horror films (and a few that went straight to DVD). She's also a 500 year old vampyre. but this is Hollywood after all, and no one ever looks their age. Beverly Hills Police Detective Peter King knows a lot about the City of Angels, but he certainly doesn't know that most of the famous actors in town are actually an established network of vampires. Or that secretive and seductive Ovsanna Moore happens to be their CEO. Moore and King may be from opposite sides of the Hollywood Hills, but both have something to gain by stopping the killer who the tabloids have dubbed the Cinema Slayer. Ovsanna must protect her vampire legacy and her production schedule, while King just wants to keep his Beverly Hills beat as blood-free as possible. But when the horror queen and the cop with the movie star looks form an unholy alliance, sparks fly and so do the creatures of the night. Film, television and Broadway star Adrienne Barbeau and New York Times bestselling author Michael Scott have teamed up to deliver this sexy, scary, and deliciously clever novel full of Hollywood glamour, behind-the-scenes secrets, and the truly bloodthirsty reality of Tinseltown. So grab some popcorn and some holy water and lose yourself in the high-stakes, back-stabbing world of the Vampyres of Hollywood. ~ Fantastic Fiction, and Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO — Love Bites: With her customary wit and dead-on satire, Barbeau skewers Hollywood and vamp lit alike, casting the paparazzi as werewolves and certain Hollywood “monsters” as the genuine article Ovsanna Moore is a Hollywood siren, horror film legend, and cut throat producer. She also happens to be a 450-year-old vampyre. In the follow-up to the much acclaimed Vampyres of Hollywood, Adrienne Barbeau paints a wonderfully sly portrait of cinematic vampyres, as well as the nature of celebrity, and the entertainment industry. Her “Scream Queen” credentials make her the only author who could combine such a fastpaced, edgy plot with tongue-in-cheek references to the inner workings and vanity of Hollywood. A whirlwind of action, Love Bites is a clever take on vampyres readers will never forget. ~ Goodreads Category:Series